Between Cinderella's kick and Prince Frog's hit
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Well, kisah yang sama diantara mereka membuat mereka mengenal dan berbagi satu sama lain. 3/3. Thanks for All who reviewed my fic :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Antara tendangan cinderella dan pukulan Pangeran kodok**_

_**AkixChie, bit YosuxChie, maybe?**_

_**romance, friendship with a little drama scene**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**crack pair, minim description, AU, typo and many more**_

_**Synopsis:**_

_**Hanya karena minuman dan makanan, sang 'cinderella' dan 'pangeran kodok' bertengkar dalam pertemuan singkat mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, sang cinderella dan pangeran kodok menyadari satu hal dimana mereka memiliki kisah yang sama dan saling berbagi satu sama lain.**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy please, Minna-san**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Persona belonged ATLUS**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(Chie's POV)

**Tanggal** 21 Maret tahun 2017. Masih di kota yang sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin kusinggahi. Sebuah kota kecil dengan panorama yang masih indah dan jarang terdapat di kota-kota kecil manapun. Udara yang sejuk membuat nafas ini tak henti-hentinya menghirup oksigen. Segar yang kudapati membuat hariku semakin bersemangat. Bahkan lebih semangat dari kemarin-kemarin. Kendaraan bermesin memang tidak berkembang pesat seperti di kota lainnya. Mungkin karena disini terlalu banyak orang kolot untuk menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan tenang atau masih dengan kendaraan sepeda agar tubuh sehat juga kuat. Hmm... Aku memang cinta kota Inaba.

"_Ohayō_, Chie-_chan_," sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan manis. Itu Yukiko Amagi, sahabat kecilku yang sangat kusayang dan kulindungi. Yeah... Walaupun dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih yang senantiasa kapanpun bisa melindunginya, tetap saja aku harus melindunginya karena dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Persahabatan yang kami bina sangat indah.

"_Ohayōmo_, Yukiko-_chan_. Akan berangkat mengajar?" tanyaku tersenyum kepadanya. Ah ya―aku lupa mengatakannya pada kalian. Yukiko itu seorang guru sains di Yasogami High School. Pelajaran yang sangat-sangat kubenci sejak dulu bersekolah di sana.

"Iya. Kau tidak melatih, Chie?" jawabnya sekaligus bertanya kepadaku.

"M-hm! Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke _Dōjo_."

"_Sou_ _ka_, kalau begitu aku berangkat dahulu ya!" Setelah berpamitan dan berpelukan, Yukiko meninggalkanku. Setelah Yukiko menghilang di pertigaan rumahnya, aku bergegas mengambil jaket dan tas ku di dalam lalu berangkat menuju _Dōjo _untuk karate yang berjarak sekitar 10 menit dari rumahku. Kali ini aku memilih menggunakan bus agar bisa santai. Yosh! Aku berangkat!

.

**Terlihat** seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut putihnya yang membingkai kepalanya membuat para gadis ataupun ibu-ibu di sekitar stasiun Yasoinaba menatap dirinya. Seakan tidak peduli, lelaki itu menatap pemandangan yang disuguhi kota kecil ini dan menghirup pelan juga dalam udara sejuk itu.

"Jadi... Inikah Inaba? Heh... Menarik."

Lelaki itu kembali berjalan menuju halte terdekat dengan menenteng tas yang cukup besar di tangannya. Sembari menunggu bus yang datang, lelaki itu memasang headset lalu mendengarkan lagu di dalam I-pod kecilnya sambil sesekali bergumam kecil menyanyikan lagu tersebut hingga bus datang. Ia pun menaiki bus tersebut dan menuju tujuan pertama. Amagi inn.

.

"**Chie**-_sensei_! Kau terlambat lagi!" Baru saja aku masuk, terdengar seruan anak-anak yang berada di _Dōjo._ Aku hanya meringis sembari menggaruk leherku yang tak gatal ini.

"_Gomennasai_, anak-anak. Aku dapat takdir yang tidak biasa!" elakku sangat asal. Lagi-lagi mereka semua menyorakiku lagi. Dasar bocah...

"Sudah sudah! Daripada melakukan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kalian latihan! Atau kalian _sensei_ hukum membersihkan _Dōjo _selama SEMINGGU!" perintahku tegas. Dapat kulihat mereka yang panik bersiap dan berlatih seperti biasanya. Heh... Sekalinya singa mengaum, sekelompok hyena pun akan lari melihatnya.

...

Tunggu. Berarti aku singa dong?

"_Sensei_! Tadi Yamato-_sensei_ bilang kalau _sensei _diminta buat bertemu dengannya sekarang," ucap Rei Amataro padaku. Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi menemui Yamato di ruangan _Dōjo _sebelah. Dia mengajar kelas tingkatan sabuk coklat ke atas.

_**Sreek!**_

"Yamato-_san_?" panggilku sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yamato yang sedang berlatih menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Chie," ujarnya padaku. Akupun masuk ke dalam dan mendekati Yamato.

"Ada apa, Yamato-_san _memanggilku?" tanyaku pada intinya.

Yamato tetap menjaga senyumnya. "Pukul 10 nanti ada 'Penyuluhan Perlindungan Dini' yang diselenggarakan oleh kepolisian dari Iwatodai. Jadi, aku memintamu untuk datang mewakili _Dōjo _kita. Bagaimana?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang sebentar permintaan Yamato. Penyuluhan Perlindungan Dini, ya? Hm... Sudahlah, siapa tahu bisa ku gunakan untuk materi selanjutnya di _Dōjo._

"Baiklah, Yamato-_san_." Yamato kembali tersenyum. "Tempatnya berada dimana?"

"Ada di Yasogami High School. Jangan lupa ya jam 10."

.

_10.20 AM_

"**Hah**... Hah... Jangan sampai aku telat lagi!" gumamku berhenti sebentar mengatur nafas. Masih beberapa meter lagi aku sampai di Aula sekolahku yang dahulu. Oh astaga, gara-gara anak didik ku yang menyebalkan, aku jadi terlambat datang ke acara yang berada di sekolah. Ugh... Awas aja kalian! Akan kubalas na―

_**BUGH!**_

"―auch!" Seseorang menabrakku saat aku berlari naik ke tangga.

"Aa... Maaf, aku tidak se―"

"Hei, kau! Punya mata tidak sih!" bentakku kesal. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapannya atau sekedar melihatnya sejenak, aku langsung berlari naik ke atas.

"Hei!" Kudengar dia berteriak kepadaku. Ah... Masa bodoh dengannya. Yang penting aku harus sampai disana cepat-cepat!

Tak jauh dari tangga, aku menemukan pintu aula yang terbuka lebar. Kulihat kepala sekolah yang baru itu masih menceritakan kisahnya. Thanks, Kami-sama... Kau menyelamatkan diriku!

"Hei, kau gadis berambut mangkok coklat."

Seseorang memanggil ku dengan sebutan rambut mangkok coklat. Grr... Siapa yang berani memanggilku seperti itu, hah?

"Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun membentak orang yang kau tabrak hingga minumannya tumpah mengenai jas hitam miliknya?" tanyanya dingin dan datar. Aww... Ternyata orang yang tadi. Segera saja aku berbalik dan menatap tajam lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Kau pikir aku yang salah? Cih... Apa pendengaranmu sedikit tuli? Atau kau memang sengaja menulikan pendengaranmu untuk sengaja akan ditabrakku dan meminta ganti rugi?" cecarku terus. Dapat kulihat keningnya mengerut tidak suka. _Like i care_.

"Kau―"

"Sudahlah," kusela ucapannya dengan ketus. "Lebih baik kau cari wanita yang lebih rela ditabrakmu daripada diriku."

Aku langsung meninggalkan dirinya yang melongo masuk ke dalam aula. Haha! Kena kau. Makanya, jangan pernah membiarkan singa mengaum.

...

_Hell_... Aku menyebut diriku singa untuk kedua kalinya.

Sesampainya ku di dalam, aku mencari kursi yang kosong untuk ku duduk. Setelah berputar-putar sejenak, akhirnya aku mendapat kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di sebelahku terdapat banyak orang yang ku kenal. Tapi tidak ku sapa karena mereka begitu serius memperhatikan kepala sekolah yang keturunan Perancis itu. bahasa Jepangnya fasih, tapi logatnya itu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang. err―siapa ya?

"Terima kasih kepada Kepala sekolah Yasogami untuk pidatonya," ternyata Yukiko menjadi MC.

"Baiklah, untuk Sanada Akihiko dipersilahkan naik ke atas untuk memberikan 'Penyuluhan Perlindungan Diri'."

Setelah Yukiko masuk, kami semua bertepuk tangan menunggu Akihiko Sanada naik ke panggung. _Well_... Aku tidak tahu yang mana namanya Akihiko Sanada. Kuharap bukan pria tua yang bercodet di pipinya dan berkumis lebat juga tidak lupa cerita-cerita tragisnya itu.

Tepat kulihat lelaki berambut putih tadi berdiri dari kursinya lalu naik ke atas panggung. Tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan di atas panggung? Jangan bilang kalau dia...

"Selamat pagi semua, nama saya Akihiko Sanada. Inspektur kepolisian dari Iwatodai. Mohon bantuannya, _minna-san_." Oh tidak... Ja-jadi dia...

Sejenak matanya menyusuri ruangan aula. Lalu mata itu menatap diriku tajam. "Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena tidak berpakaian cukup sopan di depan anda semua, ini dikarenakan ada insiden kecil yang membuatku harus berbicara 'kecil' kepada seorang 'cinderella'."

Orang-orang di dalam aula itu tertawa. Hei, dia memanggilku cinderella! Menyebalkan. Dia hanya tersenyum dingin ke arahku yang menatap kesal padanya.

"Yah... Sepertinya 'cinderella' itu sedang marah pada saya karena telah menyindirnya," ucapnya lagi melalui mikrofon. Oh _God_, terkutuklah kau, pangeran kodok!

Dia melanjutkan perbincangannya mengenai 'cinderella' dan penyuluhan perlindungan dini. Aku sama sekali tidak menyimaknya. Mendengarnya saja sudah muak apalagi melihatnya.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, acara si 'Pangeran kodok' hampir selesai. Tapi aku bergegas akan keluar karena aku sangat sangat bosan disini. Baru saja aku berdiri dan berjalan melangkah keluar.

"Hei, kau yang akan keluar," aku mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Hei, cinderella."

Langkahku berhenti begitu saja seakan mengerti kalau dia memanggilku. Sebenarnya aku sadar―tapi, _please_... Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, **cinderella**?"

Dengan cepat aku membalikan badanku dan menatap menantang padanya. Tak peduli orang-orang berbisik kecil yang sudah kupastikan kalau mereka membicarakan 'cinderella' yang hadir.

"Apa?" ucapku ketus.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan, eh? Acara belum selesai tapi sudah mau pulang," jawabnya santai. Aku menggeram kecil sembari mengepalkan telapak tanganku.

"Lalu kenapa, **pangeran kodok**? Apa kau takut kalau aku pergi jadi kau tidak bisa menatap genit padaku, hah?" sungutku spontan. Lelaki itu menatap tidak suka padaku yang asal ceplas-ceplos begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya etika," ujarnya dingin.

"Dan kau tidak punya sopan santun terhadap wanita," jawabku dingin dan menatap tajam Sanada yang ikut juga menatap tajam padaku. Jika di anime atau manga, mungkin sudah ada aliran listrik yang keluar dari kedua mata kami.

"Err―Chie-_chan_, sudahlah..." Yukiko mendekatiku lalu mengelus punggungku pelan. Aku menoleh ke arah Yukiko lalu mendengus kesal.

"Lebih baik aku pergi daripada harus melihat kodok jelek itu!" ucapku kesal berlari keluar aula. Kuacuhkan panggilan Yukiko. Sungguh... Hari ini menjadi sangat buruk setelah aku bertemu pangeran kodok itu.

.

_03.00 PM_

_**Everybody**__ was Kung Fu Fighting_

_Those kicks were fast as lightning_

_In fact, it was a little bit frightening_

_But they fought with expert timing_

―_**klik. **_

_**From: Yosuke-baka**_

_**Content: Hey, maniak kungfu... Sekarang kita reunian di foodcourt junes, Souji datang dari tokyo (^o^) . Cepat atau kau tidak akan kutraktir steak!**_

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan e-mail yang dikirim oleh Yosuke. sahabatku―err ya sahabat. Tidak lebih, kurasa.

Dengan cepat aku berganti baju dan membawa beberapa perlengkapan dalam tas ku. Baru saja aku akan akan berangkat, sebuah pesan masuk kembali di handphone milikku.

"Aa... Jadi harus pakai baju sekolah?" gumamku setelah membaca pesan dari Yosuke. Lagi-lagi dengan cepat aku membuka almari dan mencari-cari baju sekolahku yang berada di tumpukan baju lama. Beberapa menit kemudian aku menemukan baju sekolahku beserta celana training pendekku untuk menutupi dalam rok.

Sesaat aku mengganti bajuku kembali dengan memakai baju sekolah lamaku. "Wow... Tidak sempit, kurasa. Hanya saja terlihat lebih pendek."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku berangkat. Okaa-san, aku berangkat ya!" teriakku langsung berlari keluar dengan mengikatkan jaket hijauku di pinggang dan tas yang ku gantung di pundak kananku. Astaga... Sepertinya aku akan telat lagi.

Tak lama, aku sampai di junes foodcourt dan menemui semua sahabat-sahabatku. Sudah ada Naoto, Yukiko, Souji, Kanji, Rise, teddy, dan... Yosuke.

"Hei, Chie! Lama sekali kau ini!" keluh Yosuke padaku. Aku hanya mendecih tidak suka dan mengalihkan wajahku ke samping. Sial... Wajahku hampir akan merona melihat penampilannya yang berbeda dari dahulu. Penampilannya kini lebih dewasa walalupun gaya rambutnya masih tetap sama seperti dahulu. Ugh... Jangan sampai kau merona, Chie!

"Ah iya... Souji-_senpai_, _welcome to _Inaba_ town_! Hahaha," gurau Teddy mengalihkan pembicaraan diikuti gelak tawa semuanya. Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih nanti pada Teddy.

Naoto tersenyum pada kami. Penampilannya sudah seperti wanita modis, rambutnya sudah sepanjang pundak. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanyanya setelah kami semua memesan makanan dan duduk di tempat biasa kami berkumpul.

"Yeah... Seperti ini saja, aku mengurusi pabrik tekstile," ucap Kanji dengan penampilan yang sudah sangat rapih dan tampan. Hahaha... Dasar _kouhai_ ku yang satu ini.

"Aku mengajar di Yasogami High Schol," jawab Yukiko kalem dan tersenyum.

"Waaw, Yukiko pasti menjadi _sensei _tercantik disana," goda Teddy setelah memasukkan kembali handphonenya dalam saku. Gelak tawa pun kami keluarkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naoto?" tanya Yosuke.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kasus ku di Hokkaido," jawab Naoto.

"Wah hebat! Bagaimana denganmu Souji? Apa kau sudah melamar Naoto?" ejek Yosuke. Kami semua melihat wajah mereka berdua yang memerah itu.

"Err―sebenarnya kami disini juga mau memberitahukan sesuatu," jawab Naoto malu sembari menunduk menutupi wajah ronanya dengan topi biru kesayangannya. Souji terlihat salah tingkah. Ada apa ya?

"Kami... Akan menikah satu bulan lagi," ucap Souji dan membuat kami terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Jadi, kami harap kalian bisa datang ke pernikahan kami yang berada di Tokyo," pinta Naoto.

"Wow, _dude_... Bahkan kau mendahuluiku," ucap Yosuke menepuk pundak Souji yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah... Aku baru saja akan melamar Kagami-_chan_," jawab Yosuke salah tingkah. Perlahan mataku melebar mendengar ucapan Rise.

"Kagami? Maksudmu Kagami Hoshiro? Teman sekelas aku dan Naoto?"

"Yup!"

_**DEG!**_

Mataku melebar sempurna mendengar siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Yosuke kelak. bukan―itu bukan aku. Aa... Aku terlalu berharap tinggi. Hahaha...

"Chie? Kau tidak apa?" Aku sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah Yukiko. Sepertinya ada yang menyadari aku sedang melamun.

"Aa... Maaf, aku sedang melamun menunggu steak kesukaanku. Yeah... Steak itu kapan datangnya ya?" jawabku asal mencoba seperti biasa.

Yosuke mendelik padaku. "Kau ini dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, Chie. Selalu saja makan steak. Heh... Aku tidak percaya baju sekolahmu masih pas di tubuhmu. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mempersiapkan baju sekolah dengan ukuran yang lebih besar jauh-jauh hari?"

_**BLETAK!**_

"Jaga omonganmu, Baka Yosuke..." ucapku geram setelah menjitak kepalanya. Untung saja kejadian ini membuat mereka semua tertawa dan melupakan ekspresi sedihku tadi. Kami-sama...

"Aah iya, berbicara tentang pasangan hidup. Hanya kau saja yang tidak memiliki kekasih, Chie? Bahkan teddy saja sudah memiliki kekasih di Prancis sana," tanya Yosuke. Aku tersenyum miris dan tertawa gugup.

"Aa... Bagiku kekasih itu tidak penting! Lebih baik mengajar anak-anak di _Dōjo _daripada mengurusi kekasih yang tidak tahu apakah itu jodoh ku atau bukan, like a care... hahaha."

Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, Chie."

Sementara itu, aku dan teman-temanku kembali melanjutkan obrolan ringan disana. Sebenarnya aku hanya menyimak kecil saja pembicaraan mereka, dan hanya kubalas dengan singkat atau senyuman saja jika mereka bertanya sesuatu padaku. Angin sepoi kala sore itu terasa hampa bagiku. Bahkan suara burung camar pun tidak dapat membuatku berhenti melamun memikirkan semua itu. Kami-sama, apa ini takdirku?

.

**Dua **jam sudah berlalu dengan obrolan kami. Souji dan Naoto segera pamit pulang, begitupun dengan mereka semua. Yosuke kembali bekerja di balik meja sebagai manager Junes. Aku sendiri lebih memilih pergi ke kuil daripada ke rumahku sendiri. Aku butuh kesendirian dan ketenangan saat ini. Obrolan tadi cukup membuat dadaku sesak. Bahkan―

"...Cinderella?"

―ugh jangan lagi dia.

"Hei."

"Ada apa sih? Bisakah untuk tidak mengganggu sedetik saja?" Aku berbalik dan menatap kesal padanya. Dia sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan sweater merah dan sarung tangan hitam. Tidak lupa sebuah jas hitam ditentengnya di pundak. Penampilannya sangat buruk.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengganggumu," jawab Sanada datar padaku. Aku mendecih tidak suka di depannya.

"Kau ini sangat mengganggu, pangeran kodok!" bentakku sekali lagi.

"Cih... Berisik sekali kau. Ini kuil, bodoh!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku mendekatinya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti!"

Aku melayangkan tendanganku mengarah ke arah kepalanya. Tapi dengan mudahnya ia menahan tendanganku yang kukeluarkan tenagaku sekuat mungkin. Tangan sebelah kanannya mengepal dan segera akan melayang dengan cepat ke wajahku. Sialnya aku tidak dapat mengelak pukulannya. Pasrah kulakukan dengan menutup mata menunggu yang terjadi.

_**Set!**_

"..."

"...kalau kau sedang marah, jangan limpahkan kekesalanmu padaku."

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati tatapan matanya yang sedikit melembut padaku. Perlahan-lahan air mataku merosot bersama dengan kaki ku yang turun. Aku menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku yang bergetar cukup hebat. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutku ini.

_Hatiku pun akan menangis jika melihat seseorang yang aku cintai bersama orang lain. Terlebih... Orang itu akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya._

.

"**Jadi**, seperti itu..." Sanada bergumam seperti itu setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi. _Hell_... Kenapa juga harus aku ceritakan semuanya dengan wajah jelekku yang sehabis menangis ini pada dirinya yang baru saja kukenal?

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Saat ini aku dan Sanada sedang berada di sungai Samegawa―lebih tepatnya berada di sebuah pondok dekat sungai samgeawa. Entah kenapa kami lebih memilih untuk berdiam disini.

Dapat kurasakan jika Sanada menatap diriku. "Kalau kau memang mau mengejek, sila―"

"Akupun sama." Suara bariton itu mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke ufuk barat dimana sang mentari telah tenggelam dan menampakan sinarnya saja.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sama sepertimu, dulu. Dan bahkan aku masih merasakannya hingga sekarang. Seseorang yang kucintai, lebih memilih sahabatku daripada aku." Aku menunduk sekilas masih mendengarkannya kembali. "Bahkan, mereka sudah menikah saat ini dan terlihat bahagia."

Aku menatap terkejut lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Dengan tubuhnya yang tegap, wajah yang berlekuk sempurna, dan... Semuanya terlihat sempurna! Wanita manapun pasti luluh dan mau menjadi kekasihnya detik ini juga. Hanya saja, di dalam kesempurnaan itu dia masih menyimpan hati yang rapuh karena ditinggal sang wanita. Sama seperti diriku.

"Hei, sudah malam... Tidak baik jika gadis sekolah sepertimu berkeliaran malam hari," ucapnya sambil berdiri. "Dan... Hapus air matamu dengan ini." Dia memberikan ku saputangannya padaku. Aku terkekeh kecil dan mengambil saputangannya untuk menghapus air mataku.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bukan lagi gadis sekolah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Umurku sudah 20 tahun," kataku dengan sedikit cemberut. Tapi tak lama aku tertawa karena dia melongo tak percaya.

"Aku terlihat awet muda kan?" ucapku narsis. Sanada menjawabnya dengan kekehan kecil lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, kurasa.

"Tapi tetap saja kau ini seorang wanita. Apalagi ini sudah cukup sepi. Lebih baik kau ku antarkan saja," ujar Sanada padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui ujarannya. Kami berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju rumahku dengan diam.

Baru saja beberapa meter kita berjalan, aku dapat melihat di ujung jalan ada sekelompok preman yang bermabuk-mabukan (ku tahu karena mereka berjalan sempoyongan ke arah kami). Sial... Ini akan menjadi waktu yang panjang.

"Err―pangeran kodok, lebih baik kita memutari jalan ini," ujarku sedikit menarik lengan bajunya. Bukannya takut, tapi hanya saja aku tidak mau terjadi perkelahian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sanada padaku. Dia masih belum menyadarinya kalau di depan ada sekelompok preman.

"Hei gadis manis, sedang apa kau disini? Mau temani kita?" Kami berdua menoleh ke depan dimana sekelompok itu sudah berada di depan kami.

Aku melangkah mundur tiga kali. "Cih... Tidak akan pernah terjadi, baka."

"Wah wah... Agresif sekali ternyata," ucap salah satu diantara mereka mendekatiku.

"Sekali lagi melangkah, akan ku masukkan kau ke penjara," ucap Sanada dingin dan tegas. Sepertinya dia sudah bersiap untuk melawan sekelompok itu.

"Heh... Mencoba jadi pahlawan? Coba ini!" Para preman itu menyerang Sanada menggunakan tangan kosong. Begitupun dengan Sanada yang menangkis dan menyerang mereka semua dengan ahli. Aku cukup tercengang dan kagum dengan sikap tenangnya menghadapi mereka berdua.

_**Sing!**_

Aku bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang matanya bersinar dan terlihat tajam, lalu mengarahkannya ke Sanada.

"AWAS!"

"Agh!"

.

.

.

To Be continue

A/N: gara-gara siapa gitu *lupa hahaha* jadi suka pair ini :9

Well, saya masih butuh review dari anda. So, mind to give me some review?


	2. Chapter 2

Aku bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang matanya bersinar dan terlihat tajam, lalu mengarahkannya ke Sanada.

"AWAS!"

"Agh!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Antara tendangan cinderella dan pukulan Pangeran kodok**_

_**AkixChie, bit YosuxChie, maybe?**_

_**romance, friendship with a little drama scene**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**crack pair, minim description, AU, typo and many more**_

_**Synopsis:**_

_**Hanya karena minuman dan makanan, sang 'cinderella' dan 'pangeran kodok' bertengkar dalam pertemuan singkat mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, sang cinderella dan pangeran kodok menyadari satu hal dimana mereka memiliki kisah yang sama dan saling berbagi satu sama lain.**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy please, Minna-san**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Persona belonged ATLUS**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(Akihiko's POV)

Gadis itu berteriak kencang saat aku lengah tidak menyadari serangan mutlak yang akan mengenai tubuhku. Aku yakin tidak bisa mengelak serangan itu. Sial...

"Agh!" Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi berat karena tertimpa sesuatu. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang seharusnya ku rasakan. Saat ku balikan badanku, aku cukup terkejut melihat Cinderella sedang menelintir salah satu preman tersebut. Sudut mulut ku tertarik ke samping membuat sebuah senyuman tipis. Gadis ini sungguh berbeda.

"Kau tidak apa, Sanada?" tanya Cinderella yang masih menelintir tangan si preman itu. Aku mendorong tubuh temannya yang roboh tepat di depan ku.

"Yeah, aku tidak apa," jawabku singkat. Lalu kuambil alih cengkraman Cinderella pada preman itu. Teman-teman preman tersebut berlari meninggalkannya sendiri bersama aku dan Cinderella. Khe... Dasar pengecut kalian semua.

Aku menatap tajam preman yang berada di cengkramanku itu. "Itu teman-teman kau? Cih... Pengecut sekali meninggalkan dirimu sendirian bersama kami."

"Heh... Sial!" Pemuda yang kulihat bertato di lehernya itu menusuk perutku hingga cengkramanku mengendur dan membiarkannya lari. Cinderella berteriak akan mengejar preman tersebut, hanya saja ku tahan karena mungkin saja akan berakibat buruk pemuda tersebut membawa kembali teman-temannya untuk menghabisi Cinderella. Aku tak mau itu terjadi...

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Cinderella sekali lagi dengan menepuk pundakku. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir melihatku masih membungkuk menahan rasa sakit di perutku.

"Mungkin... Tidak."

"Apa! Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah sakit! Aku antar kau, Sanada!" ujar Cinderella panik segera memapahku menuju halte bus yang berada di 2 blok sekitar jalanan yang kita lalui ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak ujaran Cinderella karena aku tau kalau aku menolaknya akan sia-sia. Dia akan menarik paksaku ke rumah sakit juga.

Tanpa kusadari aku dan dirinya telah berjalan hingga halte bus. Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Sepi sekali tidak ada yang menunggu bus kecuali kita berdua. Ugh, kenapa perutku semakin sakit? Apa yang dilakukan pemuda tadi padaku?

"Astaga! Perutmu berdarah!" teriak panik Cinderella melihat noda merah di kemeja putihku. Ternyata pemuda preman tadi menusukku menggunakan pisau kecil yang tidak kulihat sebelumnya. Sial...

Napasku semakin lama semakin berat. Bukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan, tapi rasa dingin yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhku. Kaki ku, tangan ku, semua terasa dingin. Pandanganku pun ikut sedikit mengabur walaupun aku masih bisa melihat Cinderella menangis di depanku. Aa...? Menangis...?

"He-hei... Jangan menang... is," ucapku tertahan. Bukannya mendengar ucapanku, dia malah semakin menangis keras.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah..." katanya diiringi isak tangis dari mulutnya itu. Aku menatap perlahan wajah Cinderella yang sedikit menunduk dan tertutupi poni coklatnya itu. Tanganku bergerak perlahan mengusap kepalanya. Ia mendongak menatapku dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca itu.

"Aku... akan tetap... bertahan... Cinderella."

Ku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memelukku erat, mencoba mengalirkan hangatnya yang berhasil kurasakan. Hingga desahan angin pun membawa ku dalam tidur sementara, memimpikkan suatu mimpi yang indah diantara mimpi-mimpiku selama ini. Cinderella, _arigat__ō__._

.

"_Akupun sama." Suara ku mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung menatapku yang sedang menatap matahari terbenam di depanku._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku sama sepertimu, dulu. Dan bahkan aku masih merasakannya hingga sekarang. Seseorang yang kucintai, lebih memilih sahabatku daripada aku." Kulihat dia menunduk sekilas masih mendengarkanku kembali. "Bahkan, mereka sudah menikah saat ini dan terlihat bahagia."_

_Hatiku sungguh sakit menceritakan semua kenangan yang ingin ku lupakan itu. tapi apa daya? Gadis di sebelahku merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Merasakan kegagalan cinta yang membuat kami terjatuh._

_._

"..da."

"..nada."

"..kihiko"

"Akihiko!"

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan pandanganku membuatku harus menyipitkan mata hingga pandangan itu mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari. Ku lihat Cinderella berdiri dengan mata yang sedikit sayu bersama temannya yang kuingat sebagai MC di acara lalu.

"Syukurlah kau terbangun! Yukiko-_chan_ sedang memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu," ucap Chie tersenyum lega padaku.

"Aku... Dimana?" tanyaku sedikit pusing.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit, Sanada,hampir seminggu kau terbaring tidak bangun-bangun. Apa jangan-jangan kau amnesia?" jawab Cinderella panjang lebar. Ugh, dasar Cinderella... Tidak bisakah diam sejenak? Tidak sadarkah suaramu begitu melengking hingga membuatku cukup pusing?

Aku tak menjawabnya karena suara pintu terbuka dan lelaki dewasa berjas putih dengan senyum wibawanya itu datang menghampiri kami berdua.

"Wah wah, baru bangun sudah diinterogasi kekasih sendiri, hm? Hahaha." Dokter tersebut tertawa pelan dengan mata menyipit. Heh? Kekasih? Sekilas aku melihat wajah Cinderella yang memerah itu sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

"Baiklah, waktunya saya memeriksa keadaanmu, tuan Sanada," uap dokter tersebut. Lalu Cinderella pun keluar sejenak dari ruanganku.

"Luka anda sudah mengering, jadi anda bisa beraktivitas untuk beberapa hari kemudian. Tapi ingat, jangan melakukan aktivitas yang berat karena kami khawatir luka itu akan terbuka lagi. Lebih baik anda beristirahat sejenak saja memulihkan kondisi tubuh anda yang sempat _drop_ karena kekurangan darah."

Aku mengangguk kecil paham lalu memakai baju ku kembali yang tadi kubuka. Dokter tersebut mencatat sesuatu di kertas pemeriksaan. Sepertinya beliau dokter yang mandiri.

"Kau beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Chie-_chan_," gumam dokter itu tiba-tiba. Aku akan menyangkal perkataannya tadi tapi tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang terucap di bibirku.

Dokter itu menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum. "Chie menungguimu setiap hari. Ya walaupun dia tetap pulang di pagi harinya sebentar untuk mandi dan berganti baju."

Aku sungguh terkejut dengan ucapan dokter. Benarkah Cinderella menungguku?

"Sempat aku melihatnya menangis di sebelahmu. Beberapa kali ia memanggil namamu dan melihatmu dengan wajah yang sangat amat khawatir," lanjut dokter itu. Kini aku tertegun, pantas saja aku melihat matanya yang sedikit sayu saat menatapku.

"Hm! Kau boleh beristirahat lagi, akan ku panggilkan Chie ke dalam." Dokter itu keluar dari kamarku dan memperbolehkan Chie kembali masuk ke dalam dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau makan, Sanada." Ucapnya datar. Heh... Berubah drastis dengan yang tadi.

Perlahan ku coba duduk dengan bantuan Chie. Perlahan-lahan aku makan semangkuk bubur yang hambar seperti ini. Baru dua kali suap, aku menaruh kembali bubur itu di meja.

"Hei! Kau harus tetap makan! Kau ini baru makan setelah hampir seminggu tertidur!" Cerewetnya mulai keluar...

"Kau pikir enak memakan bubur hambar ini? Khe... Kau saja kalau mau makan," cibirku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahku ditariknya menghadap ke depan.

"Akan kupaksa kau memakan bubur itu!" ancamnya lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. sesendok bubur hambar itu mengarah ke mulutku.

"Ayo makan!" perintahnya padaku. Heh... Kau pikir bisa memerintahku?

"Tidak mau."

"Makan, pangeran kodok!" Lagi-lagi dia memanggilku pangeran kodok.

"Tidak mau, Cinderella!"

"Grr... Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu! Cepat makan atau aku paksa buka mulutmu!" Ancam Cinderella lagi. Aku tetap menggeleng tidak mau. Kulihat ia menaruh mangkuk itu lalu mendekatiku.

"Ma-mau apa kau!"

Cinderella menyeringai lalu menahan kedua tanganku. A-apa yang akan dia lakukan!

"Sekarang aku bisa memaksamu untuk makan," ucap Cinderella padaku dengan tatapan dan senyuman mengerikannya itu.

_**Krek!**_

"Akihiko...?" Sontak aku dan Cinderella menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut. Mataku melebar melihat siapa yang datang.

"A-apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanyanya lagi gusar. Aku menatap ke arah Cinderella yang kini sedang menatapku juga.

"Aa... Ti-tidak, maaf aku harus segera pergi," ucap Cinderella melepaskan cengkramannya lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Err―bisa kah kau memaksa pangeran kodok makan makanannya?" pinta Cinderella pada wanita tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah," ucapnya kaku. Setelah membiarkan Cinderella pergi, wanita itu mendekatiku dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini... Minako?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Yamakaza Kei kalau kau dirawat di rumah sakit di Inaba dua hari yang lalu," jawab Minako menaruh bunga tersebut di dekat mangkuk bubur ku.

"Kau sudah merasa baik?" tanyanya.

"Err―yah, seperti inilah kondisiku," ucapku ragu.

Minako tersenyum kecil lalu menatap senduku. "Aku ingin... Meminta maaf padamu soal..." Ucapannya terhenti seraya ia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Aku tertawa kecil lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah berlalu. Kau terlihat bahagia dengan Shinji daripada bersamaku," ucapku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirihnya masih menunduk.

"Aku mengerti, Mina-_chan_. Aku dan kamu memang bukanlah jodoh yang ditentukan oleh _Kami-Sama_. Takdir kita berbeda, Minako. Dan Aku pahami dan relakan itu semua."

Minako mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum kepadaku. "_Arigat__ō__, _Akihiko-_kun_."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu ia pamit pulang karena ada pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan di Tokyo. Lagi-lagi kini ku sendiri di dalam kamar merenungi yang ada. Mataku menatap hari yang biru dengan coretan awan putih yang indah pada lukisan-Nya. Indah, tapi tidak bisa kurasakan...

.

To Be Continue...

A/N: maaf yang udah nunggu lama kelanjutan fic ini 8 ' D . Sebab saya udah kelas 3 jadinyaaaaaaa mengalami hiatus hingga SNMPTN dan perubahan cara menulisku . Minna-san, doakan saya bisa masuk UNDIP fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat jalur PMDK ya! _Arigat__ō__ ne! And don't forget to give me review, okay? ;D_

_(Now Playing : Price Tag – Jessie J)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Akihiko...?" Sontak aku dan Pangeran Kodok menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut.

"A-apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanyanya lagi gusar. Aku menatap ke arah Pangeran Kodok yang kini sedang menatapku juga.

"Aa... Ti-tidak, maaf aku harus segera pergi," ucapku melepaskan cengkramanku lalu mengambil tas.

"Err―bisa kah kau memaksa pangeran kodok makan makanannya?" pintaku pada wanita tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah," ucapnya kaku. Aku pun mengangguk kecil lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam kamar dengan berjalan cepat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Antara tendangan cinderella dan pukulan Pangeran kodok**_

_**AkixChie, bit YosuxChie, maybe?**_

_**Romance, friendship with a little drama scene**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**crack pair, minim description, AU, typo and many more**_

_**Synopsis:**_

_**Hanya karena minuman dan makanan, sang 'cinderella' dan 'pangeran kodok' bertengkar dalam pertemuan singkat mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, sang cinderella dan pangeran kodok menyadari satu hal dimana mereka memiliki kisah yang sama dan saling berbagi satu sama lain.**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy please, Minna-san**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Persona belonged ATLUS**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(Chie's POV)

**Malam** sudah tiba dengan cepat di Inaba. Akupun sudah berada di tempat tidurku menikmati empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut. Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawa Pangeran Kodok. _Speak of the devil_ mengenai Sanada, aku teringat kalau aku tidak pernah lagi kesana dan wanita cantik berambut coklat yang datang waktu tu. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan dewasa dimataku. Siapa ya wanita itu?

"_Aku sama sepertimu, dulu. Dan bahkan aku masih merasakannya hingga sekarang. Seseorang yang kucintai, lebih memilih sahabatku daripada aku."_

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan perkataan Sanada tempo hari. Mungkin wanita itu yang dimaksudkan oleh Sanada. Tapi... Apa benar?

_**Drrt!**_

Handphoneku bergetar di atas meja. Dengan cekatan aku mengambil benda tersebut lalu mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat sang pemanggil.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Ano_... Chie-_san_, ini aku Naomi," jawab seorang wanita yang kukenal di seberang telpon.

"Aa... Ada apa, Naomi-_san_? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Pangeran Kodok?" tanyaku gusar.

"Um... Pangeran Kodok?"

Aku menepuk keningku lalu tertawa kecil. "Maksudku Sanada. Akihiko Sanada."

"Ahaha... Tidak, Chie-_san_. Hanya saja Sanada-_san_ memintamu untuk datang kemari," ucap Naomi padaku. Tidak biasanya ia memintaku untuk menemuinya. Segera saja aku akan datang secepatnya lalu menutup telpon. Berhubung malam ini aku belum makan malam, lebih baik aku ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli makanan kecil dan membawa buah-buahan untuk Sanada.

Dua puluh menit sudah kini aku berada di depan kamar Sanada. Agak canggung juga mengingat kami pernah dipergoki seorang wanita dengan posisi yang... Ugh... Sudahlah, jangan ingat lagi kejadian itu!

_**Tok tok!**_

"Masuk," jawab suara berat dengan sedikit serak milik Sanada. Aku memutar kenop pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Kudekati Sanada yang sedang menatap langit malam tanpa bintang di luar jendela.

"Tidak biasanya kau memintaku untuk datang malam-malam begini," ucapku _to the point_. Kudengar ia hanya menghela napas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari tiga hari yang lalu dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Apa dia tidak makan selama tiga hari ini?

_**Krek!**_

"Ah, Chie-_san_ sudah datang?" Aku berbalik mengarah pada Naomi yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu membiarkan ia mendekati aku dan Sanada.

"Bisakah kau memastikan Sanada-_san_ memakan makanannya hingga habis? Sudah tiga hari ini dia selalu tidak menghabiskan makanannya," ucap Naomi khawatir menatap Sanada. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sanada yang masih saja menatap langit malam.

"Hm... Baiklah, kau taruh saja dulu di meja, aku akan memaksanya untuk makan yang banyak," jawabku sembari tersenyum kepada Naomi. Naomi mengangguk paham lalu meninggalkan kami berdua. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan Sanada disini.

Segera saja aku mengambil piring yang berisi bubur dan sendok lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan Sanada. "Ayo makan," ucapku. Tapi Sanada tidak bergeming.

"Ayo dimakan," paksaku mengetuk piring dengan sendok. Lagi-lagi Sanada tidak menyahutku.

Aku mendengus lalu berniat untuk menyuapinya. Tapi tanganku berhenti saat aku menyendoki bubur karena suara berat Sanada terdengar.

"Kau ingat wanita kemarin?"

Aku menatapnya lamat-lamat lalu mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lirih dan kembali berbicara padaku. "Kau pasti tahu siapa dia."

"Dia... wanita yang pernah kau ceritakan?" tebakku. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil dan menurunkan senyumannya. Keheningan kembali terjadi di dalam kamar. Aku lupa jika aku harus menyuapi Sanada untuk makan. Tapi otakku malah tidak bekerja untuk memerintah tubuhku menyuapi Sanada. Yang ada, tanganku bergerak perlahan menggenggam tangan Sanada. Dingin.

"Ini bukan Sanada yang ku kenal..." ucapku spontan. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatap sendu.

"Yang kutahu, Sanada adalah pangeran kodok yang selalu bisa kuat kapanpun itu. Tidak peduli seperti apa rasa sakit yang kau derita, kau akan selalu bisa tersenyum dan melupakan semua itu walau hanya sementara hingga rasa sakit itu kembali datang menghantui hidupmu. Bukankah begitu, Pangeran Kodok?" Kuakhiri omonganku dengan senyuman tulus yang sudah lama tak ku berikan pada lelaki manapun, termasuk Yosuke.

Dapat kurasakan tanganku semakin erat digenggam Sanada. Mata itu sudah kembali sama seperti di Kuil dulu. Tidak ada lagi pancaran harapan kosong atau kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Sanada... Sudah kembali.

"Baiklah, waktunya kau makan yang banyak! Sudah tiga hari kau seperti mayat hidup!" ucapku kembali menyendokkan bubur dengan tangan kanan. Lalu aku menyuapi Sanada yang dengan tidak ada perlawanan seperti waktu itu, justru banyak candaan yang ku keluarkan agar Sanada tertawa. Malam ini, terasa sangat hangat dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

"**Semoga** cepat sembuh, Sanada-_san_! Banyak-banyaklah istirahat dan berpikir positif agar sehat," ujar dokter Toshiro pada Sanada. Pemulihan Sanada berlangsung cepat, karena itu dia diperbolehkan pulang tiga hari setelahnya. Aku membantunya membawakan tas yang waktu itu kubawakan dari Amagi inn.

"Semoga langgeng terus ya!" celetuk tiba-tiba Naomi. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya dan hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan menoleh ke samping mencoba menormalkan wajahku.

"Ayo," ucap Sanada sedikit menarik lenganku. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku menyejajarkan jalanku dengan Sanada. Selama di perjalanan menuju Amagi inn, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Sedikit jenuh memang...

"_Ano..._" Sanada bersuara dan membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. ia terlihat seperti salah tingkah dan memijit tengkuknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Esok hari aku akan kembali ke Iwatodai, dan aku harap kau bisa datang di stasiun," jawab Sanada. Aku menatapnya sedikit terkejut lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti. Semoga kau lebih banyak istirahat disana ya? Karena aku tidak mau kau menjadi mayat hidup lagi seperti kemarin, Pangeran kodok," ujarku sedikit tertawa kecil. Sanada ikut terkekeh kecil dan kembali menatapku.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama hari ini? Mengingat besok aku tidak bisa lagi memanggilmu Cinderella. Dan satu lagi, cukup panggil aku Akihiko saja, tidak usah Sanada," ajaknya. Aku menatapnya kesal lalu memukul pelan lengannya.

"Kau ini sudah mencari masalah saja denganku. Tapi, selama kau yang traktir aku akan setuju," jawabku bercanda.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bertemu di Junes. Bagaimana?" Aku sedikit terkejut karena Sanada menyetujui candaanku tadi. Tapi tak apalah, selama aku masih bisa... Ugh. Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan yang tidak.

"Hei, busnya sudah datang. Ayo!" katanya sembari menarik tanganku. Aku pasrah mengikutinya masuk ke dalam bus lalu duduk bersebelahan dekat jendela. Cuaca tiba-tiba saja berubah dengan pertanda rintik-rintik hujan bersamaan dengan perasaan ini saat tanganku digenggam erat Sanada. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya... Ya, aku akan sangat benci jika kehangatan ini harus meninggalkanku.

Perjalanan menuju Amagi Inn sepertinya memakan waktu cukup lama. Pandanganku sama sekali tidak lepas dari luar jendela yang kini hujannya masih terlihat rintik-rintik. Genggaman erat tangan kamipun masih tidak lepas. Hatiku bimbang. Ada rasa senang, bahagia, juga sedih. Pikiranku melayang pada pertemuan pertamaku bersama Akihiko yang sangat-sangat tidak romantis satupun. Lalu pertemuan kami saat di kuil yang menyebabkan aku harus menangis di depannya. Tidak lupa saat sekelompok preman yang menyebalkan itu datang dan merecoki kami hingga Akihiko hampir saja akan kehabisan darah. Waktu itu tepat saat di halte, kecemasan ku tepat pada tingkat akhir. Wajah pucat Akihiko dan darah yang terus mengalir di perutnya membuatku tidak bisa berpkir apa-apa selain menangis. Tapi ia menyakinkan diriku jika ia bisa bertahan walaupun harapan itu tipis. Rasa ketakutan itu semakin menjadi hingga aku memeluk Akihiko erat. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Hei... Kau menangis?" Suara berat itu sedikit membuatku terkejut. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mata yang berada di pipiku tapi tetap saja air itu mengalir dari mata ke pipi. Akihiko menghapus air mataku lalu menyentuh pipiku. Ia tersenyum tulus tetapi sedih.

Tanganku bergerak dan menyentuh tangan Akihiko yang berada di pipiku. Mataku menutup dan membiarkan air mata ini terus berjatuhan. Kening kami saling bersentuhan tanpa ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Ingin kukatakan sesuatu yang tepat berada dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Akihiko.

.

**Sesuai **janji Akihiko padaku, siang ini aku dan dirinya akan makan siang bersama di Junes. Setelah mengantarkan Akihiko ke Amagi Inn, aku segera pulang dan berganti baju. Kutatap diriku di depan cermin. Rambutku memang sudah panjang walaupun tidak sepanjang Yukiko waktu SMA dulu. Lebih tepatnya rambut coklat mudaku ini sudah sepanjang bahu tapi masih berbentuk seperti mangkok. Karena aku mengajar di _Dozō_, aku jadi lebih sering mengikat rambutku supaya tidak susah mengatur rambutku jika acak-acakan. Lalu kutatap kembali diriku di cermin. Mataku sedikit sayu dan sembab karena tadi aku menangis. Tapi tak apalah, kurasa Akihiko akan memaklumiku.

"Chie-_chan_? Kau akan kemana?" Kulihat dari pantulan kaca Ibu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Aku... Akan menemui seseorang, _Okaa-san_," jawabku sedikit parau. Ibu tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut coklatku.

"Kau akan menemui orang yang spesial ya? Hingga membuatmu ingin tampil yang terbaik di depannya," tanya Ibu yang membuatku merona malu. Tanpa kujawab, Ibu segera mengambil sisir lalu menyisir rambutku lembut.

"Tidak perlu berdandan untuk menjadi cantik di depan dia. Cukup menjadi dirimu yang berbeda tetapi tetap menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya," ujar Ibu padaku. Menjadi diriku yang berbeda... Tetapi tetap menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya? Maksud Ibu?

"Nah... Lihat! Tanpa berdandan pun kau tetap cantik walaupun tidak biasanya kau memakai dress pink ini." Ucapan beliau membuatku mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ibu tadi. Jadi ini maksudnya...

"Sudah sana kau pergi! Jangan membuat orang itu menunggu dirimu lama," ujar Ibu mendorong ku keluar rumah lalu memberikanku payung. Tentu saja aku malu karena ini pertama kalinya aku memakai dress dengan rambut yang digerai. Oh _Kami-sama_, bantulah aku!

.

"_Konnichiwa, _Akihiko," ucapku tepat berada di belakangnya.

"_Konnichiwa―_Chie?" Dia tampak terkejut melihatku seperti ini. Ugh... Aku semakin malu!

"I-iya... Apakah aku aneh? Ugh... Seharusnya tadi aku tidak us―"

"Kau cantik," sela Akihiko. Aku menatapnya kembali. "Kau sangat cantik, Chie..."

Rona wajahku mulai kembali dan membuatku ingin sekali berlari entah kemana. Aku menunduk dan meremas kecil dressku ini. Ugh...

"Duduklah," ucap Akihiko yang sudah berdiri dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. _Well, _aku duduk di sebelahnya lalu Akihiko kembali duduk di tempat tadi ia duduk. Lalu Akihiko memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan kami. Setelah pelayan itu kembali ke dapur, kami berbincang kecil.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa juga berdandan bak Cinderella," ucapnya seperti mengejek. Aku mendengus kecil lalu melemparinya dengan sebuah sedotan.

"Dan kau tetap saja tidak berubah, tetap seperti Pangeran Kodok," ucapku berpura-pura ketus lalu terkekeh kecil saat ia menunjukkan wajah protesnya. Tidak lama kemudian makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan sudah datang. Tanpa banyak berbicara kami berdua makan seperti biasanya.

"Jadi, kau akan berangkat jam berapa besok?" tanyaku setelah makan. Dia mengaduk kopinya sejenak lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Pagi hari, mungkin jam sembilan pagi."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Lalu keheningan kembali terjadi dan menyisakan suara rintik hujan yang masih belum berhenti semenjak tadi pagi. Aku tersentak saat tangan Akihiko kembali menggenggam tanganku yang cukup dingin.

"Kenapa tidak memakai jaket? Sudah tahu hari ini hujan," tanyanya berdiri lalu akan memakaikan ku jaket miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sanada menghentikan tangannya. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti syok saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

Tidak ada sepatah apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya hingga handphonenya berbunyi. Ia meminta ijin mengangkat telpon itu dan berjalan agak menjauh dariku. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu kembali meneteskan air mataku. Bodoh! Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman saja, Chie! Kenapa kau begitu nekat dan percaya diri mengatakan kalimat rancu itu? kenapa kau dibutakan cinta sesaat, Chie? Bodoh!

Aku segera saja berdiri dan berlari menembus rintik-rintik hujan tanpa memperdulikan payungku tertinggal. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah berlari menjauh dan berharap hari ini tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku.

Dengan pakaian sedikit basah, aku masuk ke dalam rumah lalu mengurung diri di kamar. Air mataku masih saja tidak berhenti dan pikiranku masih terus mengulang kejadian memalukan tadi hingga ku lelah sendiri dan tertidur hingga malam.

Malam yang dingin walaupun hujan sudah berhenti, entah kapan. Aku sangat-sangat malas untuk makan malam hari ini. Yang kulakukan seharian ialah tiduran di kamar ku. Sudah beberapa kali Ibu ke dalam kamar dan menanyakan diriku kenapa. Jawabannya? Hanya gelengan kecil menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu sama. Hingga handphone ku bergetar bahwa ada pesan masuk dari Yukiko.

_From: Yukiko_

_Kau tidak apa?_

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu membalas pesan Yukiko.

_To: Yukiko_

_Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

Tidak lama Handphoneku kembali berbunyi.

_From: Yukiko_

_Tergantung... Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku_

Aku menggeleng kecil walaupun Yukiko tidak melihatnya, aku yakin.

_To: Yukiko_

_Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja sedang bingung._

_From: Yukiko_

_Aa... Aku mengerti. Cinta susah ditebak, terkadang cepat didapat, ataupun butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadari bahwa cinta itu sebenarnya ada. Itu tergantung pada diri manusia masing-masing untuk mengerti atau menahan dirinya untuk mengerti. Tidak usah takut, itu adalah naluri yang harus dimiliki setiap manusia._

Aku menimang-nimang pesan dari Yukiko. Sumpah, galau sekali hari ini! Apakah aku akan menemui Akihiko besok atau tidak. Kami-sama, kumohon berikan aku sebuah keajaiban agar aku bisa memilih semua ini!

.

**Matahari** bersinar cerah dibandingkan hari kemarin yang benar-benar kelabu. Sudah pukul delapan aku masih di rumah, dengan wajah malas dan belum mandi. Saat aku melewati sofa coklatku, aku meliht sebuah jaket yang tidak asing. Itukan jaket Akihiko yang kemarin diberikan padaku? Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Aku menyabet jaket Akihiko cepat lalu berlari keluar rumah tanpa peduli seperti apa keadaanku sekarang. Untung saja bus di halte baru akan berangkat jadi aku bisa berlari mengejarnya. Gila! Di dalam bus sangat penuh hingga aku harus menyempil agar bisa masuk ke dalam. Lagi-lagi aku tidak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatku masih memakai baju tidur. Baru saja akan tenang, tiba-tiba saja bus berhenti mendadak dan hampir saja aku akan jatuh ke depan jika aku tidak berpegangan pada tiang.

"_Maaf kepada para penumpang, Bus mengalami kerusakan pada bannya. Diharapkan untuk menunggu sepuluh puluh menit untuk menukar ban yang baru."_

Aku menatap jam di bus. Sudah pukul 8.45! Astaga... Sedangkan perjalanan kesana akan sedikit memakan waktu. Nekat saja aku keluar dari bus lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju stasiun yang berjarak tiga kilo meter. Tak peduli kaki-kaki ku akan sakit nantinya karena dipaksakan berlari sejauh itu ataupun orang-orang yang marah karena kutabrak hingga mereka hampir terjatuh. Akihiko, berdoalah semoga waktu bisa berpihak padaku.

"Hosh... Hosh... Sial!" Tenagaku sudah terkuras cukup banyak. Waktu tinggal dua menit lagi kereta akan berangkat. Aku harus cepat-cepat menuju stasiun dan menemui Akihiko. Tapi ternyata terlambat. Saat aku sampai di stasiun, kereta yang dinaiki Akihiko sudah berangkat. Aku terjatuh duduk lelah dan menyesali semua ini. Kalau saja aku tidak egois, maka aku bisa memberikan jaket ini dan mengucapkan salam untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bodoh kau, Chie...

"Merutuki diri sendiri heh, Cinderella?"

"Siapa lagi yang mengejekku cinderella, hah?" tanyaku sedikit terisak dan kesal pada orang yang berada di belakangku.

"Heh... Siapa lagi yang berani mengejekmu dengan sebutan Cinderella? Biar kuhajar orang itu karena yang boleh memanggilmu Cinderella hanya aku," ucap orang itu lagi. Aku mengerutkan keningku lalu berbalik cepat. Orang itu menyeringai dengan santainya memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana.

"_Stupid Cinderella, i love you_."

Aku terkejut setengah mati melihat Akihiko berdiri di depanku. "Ka-kau? Kau siapa!"

"Tentu saja aku Pangeran kodok, _Baka_. Apa karena kejadian kemarin kau jadi amnesia seperti ini?" jawab Akihiko sarkas. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan lalu menunduk menangis. Lalu kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari Akihiko.

"Jangan lagi buatku khawatir dengan berlari tanpa sebab seperti kemarin," bisik Akihiko. Aku terisak kembali lalu memeluknya erat.

"Pangeran kodok... hiks..."

"_I love you_," ucap kami bersamaan. Lalu kami tertawa kecil dan kembali berpelukan satu sama lain. _Kami-sama, terima kasih Kau memberikanku anugrah terindah yang sempat terlupakan oleh ku._

_**The end**_

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"Kenapa waktu itu langsung kabur begitu saja?" ucap Akihiko saat kami sedang duduk-duduk di Yasogami High School. Lebih tepatnya berada di atap.

Aku memasang mimik cemberut lalu menjawab dengan malu, "habisnya kau tidak menjawab kataku."

Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengelus rambutku lembut. "Maaf, waktu itu aku akan menjawab hanya saja telpon menggangguku."

"Alibi," ketusku.

"Ck, ya sudah kalau tidak percaya," jawabnya ikut ketus. Aku menatap kesal Akihiko lalu mencoba tidak memerdulikannya.

_**Set**_

Tangan Akihiko melingkari pinggangku dan memelukku dari samping. Huh... Selalu saja bisa membuatku luluh hanya dengan seperti ini. Tidak adil!

"Yang pasti, aku sudah pindah ke Inaba dan menetap untuk selamanya di Inaba," gumamnya kala itu sembari menatap langit biru di atas. Aku kembali tersenyum dan ikut menatap langit biru di atas. Sudah dua tahun kami menjalani hubungan cinta kami yang sudah diresmikan tepat setahun lalu.

"Bagaimana kabar pangeran kecil kita, Cinderella-ku?" tanya Akihiko mengelus perutku yang sudah besar. Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengelus tangan Akihiko.

"Kurasa bulan depan pangeran kecil kita akan lahir di dunia ini, Pangeran Kodok."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu kehadiran Sanada kecil di rumah kita. Kuharap jika perempuan, dia akan selalu kuat dan cantik seperti Cinderella," ucap Akihiko.

"Dan jika lelaki, aku harap dia akan tampan dan pintar seperti Pangeran Kodok," ucapku tersenyum bahagia.

Akihiko mengangguk lalu menuntunku berdiri. "Ayo kita pulang, kurasa Okaa-san mu sudah merindu pada calon cucunya. Hahaha."

The End

.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga *nangis bahagia tebar kembang tujuh rupa*. Well, thanks fo everyone who reviewed this fic :'D . well, i know this fic was ended. But, can you give me some review for last chapter? Thank you guys and gals :*

Thanks for **Jeanne Cyrill****, Meshi-chan, Lin.B'cry, christ'rei, **dan** mochiraito **:D

_(Now Playing : Don't say goodbye - Davichi)_


End file.
